


Hey! Back off

by red_mage0874



Series: Kuroko no basket Omegaverse [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dorks in Love, Jealousy, M/M, basketball dorks, can you dig it, love omega captain Kasamatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_mage0874/pseuds/red_mage0874
Summary: inspired by the wonderful Haikyuu! fic Mine by pkmnshippings.It's the Alphas turn to get jealous!





	Hey! Back off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323655) by [pkmnshippings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings). 



> once again inspired by the wonderful Haikyuu! fic Mine by pkmnshippings.

**Kagakuro**

Kagami didn’t understand why Kuroko had such a small presence.

 

Kuroko said he was born with it but Kagami just can’t believe it. Sure, Kuroko was quiet and generally unassuming but Kuroko was in the generation of miracles and who else in the school had light blue hair.

 

Coloring and skill aside Kuroko was _beautiful_ , looking like a snow angel with his lily-white skin and gentle smile. He also smelled perfectly, like vanilla and the clean air just after a storm. While Kagami liked being the only one who could see Kuroko’s beauty but he just couldn’t wrap his head around people ignoring someone as beautiful as Kuroko.

 

Walking down the hall, Kagami was heading to the library to pick up Kuroko. Kuroko’s heat was approaching which meant that the phantom wasn’t so invisible anymore. Alphas tended to stop and stare at the beautiful ghost that they have never seen before.

 

He found Kuroko exactly as he expected him to be. The quiet boy was sitting at a table, reading a book.

 

But he wasn’t alone.

 

Two males and one female alpha were sitting next to him-no they were practically on top of him. They were whispering how pretty he was, how could he smelled, how good they could make him feel. Kuroko was trying his best strategy; ignore them till they go away. Kagami could clearly see his mate was uncomfortable; the omega was clutching his book so hard you could see the whites of his knuckles.

 

The tiger sauntered over slamming his hands on the desk, looked those pieces of shit dead in the eye and _Growled_.

 

_“If you don’t want to be ripped limb from limb I suggest you get the fuck away from my mate!”_

The interlopers didn’t need to speak English to know that the angry alpha wanted them gone. The alphas practically ran on all fours to get out of the library. Kagami didn’t really care he pulled Kuroko into a tight hug, burying his face in Kuroko’s neck trying to envelop himself in his mate’s sweet scent.

 

“Kagami-kun” He heard Kuroko whisper, “Let me have this please”. He felt a small hand reach up and lightly stroke his red hair.

 

“Thank you”

 

**Kikasa**

 

Kise adored his mate.

Yukio was everything Kise could ever want. He was smart, a good leader, good at basketball, handsome and was so cute when he blushed. Most importantly Yukio treated Kise as a person, he was always treated like he was placed on pedestal either for his basketball skills or his looks.

So on his first day of basketball practice he was shocked to see an omega captain, not only that he expected Kise a member of the generation of miracles, an alpha to listen to him.

He then received a swift kick sending him half way across the court; when he looked up Kise saw two fierce blue eyes staring back at him.

 

“I don’t give a flying fuck who you think you are, you’re a first years and first year’s don’t talk back to their Senpai’s orders”.

 

This was the first person to see all his bullshit and just see him. Kasamatsu was the first person to see through his mask and treat him the way Kise wanted to be treated.

Like an actual person.

He knew that Yukio was the _one_ and Kise was going to have him no matter what. It took some time but Kise finally got Yukio to agree to be his boyfriend. Still that didn’t stop other people from trying to steal his Omega. Kise wasn’t as big and intimidating as Aominichi, Murasakibarachi or Akashi but he could manipulate like the best of them. He easily took confession letters out of Senpai’s locker and scaring off the weaker competition. Everyone at school knew that Kasamatsu Yukio was Kise Ryouta’s omega and those who tried to take him would face the consequences.

That didn’t stop some people.

The new captain of the soccer team (he didn’t care to learn his name) was a pompous alpha that not only thought Senpai was not worthy of being captain because he was an omega he also wanted to prove that point by claiming Senpai for himself.

 

While he trusted his Senpai completely, having someone so openly insulting his Senpai wasn’t going to fly with him. It took a bit of digging and using some favors he earned from the school newspaper; he got some dirt on the interloper.

 

It wasn’t that hard to get him in an isolated area, just slip a fake letter from one the prettiest girls in school saying that they are just dying to confess to him.

 

“Hey what the hell, I don’t do alphas especially a tacky pretty boy like you” the alpha said making a face.

 

Kise just smirked “You wish you were a tacky pretty boy like me but that’s not why I’m here” His auburn eye’s glared at the man before him releasing the feral animal inside of him he kept on a tight lease. “You’re after Kasamatsu Yukio correct? My omega?”

 

The alpha smirked “Yeah, I can easily take a fine piece of ass like that away from a loser like you” Kise bit the inside of his cheek wanting nothing more than to rip the alpha’s head off for taking about Senpai in such a way. “You won’t be taking anything after I show these pictures of you taking steroids” Kise flicked the photo over to him.

“Don’t talk, in fact don’t talk to me or Senpai ever again you understand? If I see you or smell you even five feet of Senpai these pictures will be all over the school faster than you can even imagine, understand?” The alpha just nodded weakly before running off.

 

The next when he got walk home with his Senpai, “Has that soccer loser been bothering you again?” Kise asked wanting to make sure his threat got through. “He’s a captain and your Senpai so treat him with a bit more respect (even he was a total tool) and no he wasn’t been near me for the past week.”

 

Kise just gave him a real smile “Now I can spend more time with you!”

 

 

 

**Midotaka**

Midorima knew that Takao was a social person; he would have never talked to Midorima if he weren’t. He admired that about Takao, he truly did. Midorima sometimes wished that he didn’t find people so stupid and was able to become friends with them.

 

Midorima couldn’t however, they were just too stupid.

 

Regardless Takao’s friendly nature has gotten him in trouble at times.

Such as right now.

 

Takao was currently surrounded by a group of people, all of them chatting and conversing. There were some alphas in the group but it was clearly a social gathering so Midorima sitting on a bench by himself had to be polite.

 

Or at least he was until he saw several alphas starting to get a bit too touchy with Takao. It started out small with a touch on the shoulder but it he could see it was getting worse. Takao at first tried to play it off but Midorima could tell the alphas were feeding off his rejection making them want to pursue him even harder. Takao could easily maneuver himself out of the crowd but the alphas seemed to form a fence around him.

 

Time for him to step up.

 

With his height and demeanor it was easy for many of the alphas (and whoever was around) to back away but some still didn’t get the message. One of the alphas were getting much too close to Takao whispering something (he didn’t speak idiot), he grabbed his shoulder and squeezed.

 

“Hey listen four eyes-“

 

He didn’t need to say anything; he didn’t even need to growl. He was a mass of walking calculations that screamed I will destroy you not just physically I can destroy everything you hold dear. Midorima didn’t have the connections like Akashi but he picked up a few things from Kise (he would rather be boiled in hot oil then tell him that). The fools tried to walk off to save some of their broken pride but one could tell that they were scared. Noticing that they had left Midorima pushed up his glasses “Now then-“

“My hero!” He didn’t get time to speak as he was tackled by a swooning omega. “You were so brave Shin-chan, saving me from those meanies”

It took Midorima over twenty minutes to get him off but onlookers could clearly see that the green haired man didn’t seem to really want to.

 

**Aosaku**

Ryou was too damn cute.

 

His soft doe eyes and cute face seemed to draw alphas like moths to a flame. Aomine left him alone for like a _second_ and when he comes back Ryou was always swarming with alphas.

 

The worst came in the form Ryou’s childhood friend that transferred to school recently. She was an alpha and already the star of the woman’s volley ball team, apparently she had a thing for Ryou since they were kids and even though Ryou told her that he was in a relationship she didn’t take no for an answer. It was kind of funny at first (Aomine didn’t consider her a rival) but she was starting to get more aggressive with her approach.

 

It was lunchtime so that meant Aomine could finally go on the roof place his head on Ryou’s lap and get some sleep. He would occasionally wake up to take bites of whatever delicious food Ryou made. Aomine was enjoying his naptime when he smelled another alpha’s scent coming this way.

 

It was that damn child hood friend. The girl came up here and sat her self right in between Aomine and Sakurai effectively pushing Aomine’s head off his lap and onto the hard floor. “Ryou-chan you can’t be serious? This guy is such a loser and treats you like crap! How could you even stand him?” Aomine could tell that she was yelling at him in such a way that Sakurai couldn’t even get a word in.

 

But Aomine would.

 

He quickly pulled Ryou toward him (including over her) and into his lap. Wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling into his omega’s neck he gave this omega-stealing bitch a smug look. “Oi, this loser makes Ryou very happy, right Ryou?” He snuggled deeper into Ryou’s neck causing the boy to blush.

 

“Yes-sorry!”

 

“I suggest you back off because regardless if you’re Ryou childhood friend I will crush you (because after all the only person that could beat him is him).” He let out a deep warning growl showing the snarling panther inside.

 

The girl slowly stood up and walked to the door leaving the two alone. Feeling smug Daiki rubbed his cheek against Ryou’s. “Daiki! That was cruel” Ryou only called him by his first name when they were alone.

 

Aomine gave him a strangely (and rarely) thoughtful look. “She was bothering you and as your alpha it’s my job to look out for you”

 

“I can take care of myself” He could hear his omega already forming is signature pout.

 

“Yeah but I like to”

 

**Murahimu**

Murasakibara Atsushi knew that he wasn’t the sharpest knife in the drawer, there were a lot of things he didn’t know but he didn’t really care. He did however know that there were three things that were true regardless.

  1. Candy was delicious
  2. Aka-chin was always right
  3. Muro-chin was pretty



He didn’t know about the third one until a while ago. He only went to basketball because he good at it, he didn’t know that the most beautiful thing in the universe would be there. The beauty smiled at him, talked to him even asked if he could call him Atsushi.

It wasn’t that long after that the beauty ask him if he wanted to mate with him, and after a while he wanted to be the only one to mate with Muro-chin and to his joy the beauty agreed.

 

Still Muro-chin’s beauty was always a problem, everyone and he meant everyone wanted to be with Muro-chin; boys, girls, the young, the old everyone wanted to be with his Muro-chin. Given that crushing people to death was frowned upon in the county of Japan he had to deal with it (with pouting, stomping his feet and extremely violent death threats).

 

It was late in the evening and Muro-chin wanted to take him to see a movie (he didn’t really like movies but he was promised candy and a large popcorn), he waited outside for Muro-chin to get the tickets until he noticed that Muro-chin was gone for a very long time.

In the lobby he was Muro-chin being harassed by two rather large alphas (not as large as him). Himuro wasn’t some weak omega; he had learned how to protect himself back in LA. The two alphas had positioned themselves in such as way that Himuro couldn’t properly fight out of.

“Come babe, just come with us we’ll even buy you something pretty”.

The other one snorted “Yeah real pretty”.

These tiny bugs were trying to get in the way of his time Muro-chin?

He was going to crush them like a cookie!

Walking up to them the blood drained from the alphas’ faces at the size of the behemoth walking up to them.

“You guys are bothering Muro-chin, get out before I crush you” He placed a large hand on one of the alpha’s heads and squeezed. “I suggest you leave before I break you like a Kit-Kat bar”

Murasakibara released his hand letting the two run away; Muro-chin gave him a gentle smile. “Thanks Atsushi but I could have handled it myself” Murasakibara just shrugged feeling that arguing was just too much energy. He felt a smaller hand grabbing hold on to his own.

“But thank you” Himuro said with a smile before standing up on his tiptoes giving him a kiss on the cheek.

 

**Akafuri**

Akashi was called the emperor for a reason.

He didn’t act like a king

He was the king.

And kings don’t like to share.

He had to share Kouki, with the Seirin team, the other school, his friends and his family but in order to keep Kouki happy Akashi had to let Kouki share his beautiful sunshine spirit with others.

Even if he really didn’t like it.

 

On rare occasions Akashi to spend the entire day with Kouki, they planned to meet up in Tokyo. Akashi would rather just pick him up but Kouki insisted that he just walk (showing up in Tokyo in such a fancy car was just too embarrassing for him). He told his driver to let him off a few blocks away from their agreed meeting point, and making sure he looked as casual as possible walked to the front of a café that Kouki liked.

 

At the street corner he saw Kouki looking as cute as ever.

But he wasn’t alone.

 

At first he thought it was Kouki’s over protective older brother who loved nothing more to tag along on their dates, when the hair color didn’t match Akashi thought it was one of Kouki’s teammates (whom he would gladly tell to fuck off). Getting closer he noticed that the man was really close, too close. This _peasant_ was dressed like a punk, with spiked up hair with white tips and used bathroom cologne so strong Akashi could smell it from here.

 

This plebian wasn’t even worth the dirt under his shoe but he still thought he had a chance with his Kouki?

 

Calmly he walked up to Kouki and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Good afternoon Kouki did I make you wait long?”

 

Kouki jumped in shock “Aka-Seijuro-san!” He had to clear up any misunderstandings fast, “This is just some stranger-please-“

 

“We should get going or we’ll miss the train” Akashi interrupted, Kouki knew that Akashi was a bit of the jealous type but only of those who tried to steal Kouki’s attention. Usually he would use his king voice or deep glare to scare others away but completely ignoring someone? This was a new tactic (and it was kind of scary). As Akashi was leading him away, a hand grabbed his arm.

 

“Hey we haven’t finished talking!” The alpha snarled, he wasn’t intimidated by the other alpha’s presence.

 

“Oh, he is done talking so please leave” The alpha wasn’t intimidated until Akashi gave him a look that made his heart drop. He felt like he was staring down at a loin that would not hesitate to devour him whole. He had the strongest urge to get down on his knees and beg this _king_ for his forgiveness. It took all he could to run away.

Kouki choose not to say anything just squeezed Akashi’s hand. In an instant Akashi’s sour mood was gone and replaced by his serene expression.

 

“We should go” Kouki said softly.

 

“Lead the way”

**Author's Note:**

> Man that took a long time. 
> 
> Kagakuro: They're a subtle couple but too perfect, like seriously
> 
> Kikasa: Kise is a secret yandere and I love it. You don't fuck with his Senpai
> 
> Midotaka: Takao is a friendly and is bound to get into trouble
> 
> Aosaku: I really hate the idea of childhood friends getting together, I don't know why I just never liked it so it was fun to crush it
> 
> Murahimu: There are Kit Kat's in Japan (with a lot of cool flavors)
> 
> Akafuri: Hail to the king baby!


End file.
